To the Stars and Back Again
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Sookie forms a friendship with an unusual person. A person that Sam seems to have a sort of disliking for the second she walks into his restaurant. What is this strange woman?


**To the Stars and Back Again**

**Disclaimer**: I have become addicted to True Blood. I know they will eventually introduce Werewolves in the series, but I just couldn't wait and decided to introduce my own character creation. I am sticking to the TV show as I haven't gotten a chance to read the books. I will follow the werewolf mythology featured in it, though.

But nonetheless, I hope you like it.

_"See how nature - trees, flowers, grass - grows in silence; see the stars, the moon and the sun, how they move in silence...we need silence to be able to touch souls."_

-Mother Teresa of Calcutta

_"Man is now able to soar into outer space and reach up to the moon; but he is not moral enough to live at peace with his neighbor!"_

-Sri Sathya Sai Baba

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"I want you to imagine a golden, glowing ball, radiating warmth and safety."_

Terry, True Blood

**Bon Temps**

"Alright, closing up!"

Sam moved from around the bar to begin shutting off the lights to the outside. It cast the parking lot into eerie darkness. Lafayette was sweeping up in the kitchen while Terry was washing dishes. Sam leaned in through the food window.

"Hey, guys, don't forget to bring in the new shipment from the truck before you clock out," he said, "I'll give you a hand with it as soon as I get these checks out."

Terry nodded. "Sure, I got it."

Sam smiled and walked over to the mail boxes to place checks there until a gentle knock at the front doors caused him to freeze and he walked out to check and see if it was a potential customer looking for a last minute drink.

"Sorry!" he called, "We're closed!"

There was a shape in a hood and coat standing in the doorway. The shape knocked again, this time a little more firmly. Lafayette and Terry stopped what they were doing, wondering if there would be a little problem.

"Hey boss, want me to take care of this?" Lafayette asked.

Sam shook his head, smiling slightly. "It's okay, I got it." he replied, walking to the doors and unlocking them.

A woman.

She was wearing a long, slightly damp coat and looked at Sam through a set of piercing, yellow eyes. Sam instantly knew ... what she was ... and he swallowed hard. She wasn't a vampire, that was certain. But she was in fact, something else.

"Are you open?" she asked, in a quiet voice.

Sam found his voice and shook his head. "N - No, I'm sorry," he told her, "We're closed."

Sookie and the other waitresses were walking out from behind several booths to see what was going on.

The woman smiled slightly at him. "I'll only be a minute," she assured him, "I just want a bottle of white wine to go."

Sam sighed slightly and glanced back for a few moments. He nodded and gestured warily to the bar. "Okay, come on ... " he said, very cautious.

Lafayette leaned on his broom and chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Sam got somethin' up his butt ... " he murmured, "Fucka looked like he seen a ghost or some shit ... "

Sookie and Arlene watched the woman slowly move passed them. She gave Sookie a quick glance before she arrived at the bar and pulled out a roll of money. Sam blinked at that and felt his own voice go hoarse.

"That's quite a lot of money you got there," he said, "You rich, or something?"

The woman smiled, counting her bills. "Something like that."

Sookie continued to stare at the woman, frowning. She noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, but her feet were filthy and covered in grass. That was strange. If she was rich, why didn't she wear any shoes or any decent clothes?

After Sam rang up her wine, he took a twenty she offered and gave her change. "Thank you." he said.

She took her bagged bottle and smiled at him, tilting her head. "No, thank you."

Just as she turned to go, she halted and looked over at Sookie with a soft grunt. Sookie wavered somewhat under that intense, frightening stare, despite the curiosity in it. Finally the woman smiled at her and walked out of the restaurant.

Sam exhaled sharply and turned to walk out to the backdoor to get some air. Sookie frowned and followed him.

"Sam?" she called.

He was standing near the white van, looking out cautiously to the woods. Sookie walked up to him carefully.

"Sam, you looked really spooked in there," she said, "What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

"Sam, if it wasn't nothing, you wouldn't be out here," Sookie pointed out, "Now what's wrong?"

Sam didn't want to tell her. In fact, he wanted to tell her to just go back inside and finish up what she was doing. Anything would have been better than telling her what he was about to tell her. But he couldn't stop himself.

"Sookie, do you remember what I told you that day?" he asked, "When you found out about my being able to shape shift?"

Sookie nodded. "Yeah."

"And remember when I told you that I hated werewolves?"

"Yeah?"

Sam inhaled sharply. "I just ... didn't think I'd see one this far out - - "

Sookie took his arm. "Sam, what is it?"

Sam looked at her painfully. "That woman ... " he began. He tried again this time. "That was a werewolf."

Sookie took a brief moment to ponder what Sam had just said. She chuckled softly, almost cautiously. A werewolf? Here in Bon Temps? Considering what she had gone through and seen, she couldn't question anything. But really ...

"Sam, how can you be sure?" she asked.

Sam frowned at her. "What, you didn't hear her thoughts or anything?"

Sookie stared at him, visibly insulted. "I don't make it my point to listen in on everyone, Sam!" she snapped, "I'm not an eavesdropper." She inhaled slightly. "Should we let Bill know? I mean, he might be able to help."

Sam shook his head. THAT was the last thing he needed right now. More of Bill's over-protectiveness. "No. Don't spread it around too much," he advised, "Werewolves usually keep close in packs, so we don't want anyone getting hurt."

Sookie nodded. "Okay."

"Just drive home with someone, okay?" Sam said, "I'll keep a watch and see if she's still around these woods."

O

Sookie was careful the next day. A werewolf. A real werewolf here in her town. From what Sam had told her, they were vicious and had no remorse for human beings. The same could be said for vampires, of course. She knew she had kept her word not to tell Bill, but she had to tell him so he could be on alert in case something happened in his area.

But she never expected to see the woman again.

It happened again on a trip to the store. She saw her on the way home, by the creek. Sookie couldn't help it. She looked so ... lonely out there in the water by herself. She hesitated for a few moments more before stopping the car a good distance and getting out. Sam wasn't too far away, just in case something happened. Sookie couldn't help her curiosity.

She stood there, inhaling slightly.

The woman spoke.

"Are you following me?"

Sookie seized in unease. "Um ... no, not really." she tried, rolling her eyes afterwards at her own lame comment.

The woman chuckled a little. "It's not polite," she replied, "Still you came for questions, I'm sure. It wouldn't be coincidence that a stranger would come to me simply to talk." She made a patting gesture next to her, indicating Sookie should come and sit.

Sookie grunted uneasily, but came over and stood next to her. The woman looked up with a pleasant smile.

"Sit." she told her.

Sookie shrugged and tried to be polite. "I can't really stay."

"I insist."

The tone was too calm and quiet, and yet powerful. So Sookie slowly sank to the ground, Indian style. The woman had her head still covered by the hood, but Sookie could see jagged scars across her face and lips. She looked ... sad some how.

"So ... um ... " she began, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you, uh ... "

The woman held out one hand and shook it with the waitress'. It was frightfully hot to the touch and Sookie noticed a long, jagged tattoo on the woman's hand and a bracelet of black and white beads. Once she released it, the woman inhaled softly.

"Victoria Bartlett." she replied.

Sookie smiled. "Nice to meet you, Victoria."

"Hm ... " Victoria smiled.

"So ... what brings you to Bon Temps?" Sookie asked.

Victoria cocked her head and leaned back to look up at the sun. She was quiet for a moments before she looked at the waitress with a sad smile.

"Family issues," she replied, "I thought moving here would be good for my mama and for me."

Sookie furrowed her brow. Why did she look so sad all the time when she spoke. Every reaction, every word and look seemed to translate into sadness and some form of pain. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she couldn't help but hear into Victoria's thoughts.

_Puh. Stupid human. She's gonna get killed around me, she seems nice, though, _Victoria glanced down and gave Sookie a quick and hopeful glance,_ I hope I can keep myself under control around her. I mean, a friend would sure be nice._

Sookie melted immediately. So she wasn't what Sam had described at all.

"Hey, would you like to come to Merlottes?" she asked, "I can get you something, if you want and we could ... you know ... talk some more."

Victoria looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure!" Sookie said, shrugging, "I mean, I get a discount there. You can meet everybody too."

Victoria chuckled softly. "Alright. I guess I can go," she replied, "Maybe I can get something for mama."

O

Sookie couldn't stop staring and it seemed like no one else could either. There were whispers going on and Sookie could hear some of the most cruel things she had ever heard around her. Victoria seemed to have been ignoring the staring.

_Look at that dirty woman ... should take a bath one in a while._

_Puh, what's the town comin' to?_

_Merlotte's has gone to hell. They'll let in any dirty ol' stray. _

_I hope she goes soon, starting to lose my damn appetite. _

Sookie blinked that away and gave the rest of them irritated looks. Lafayette was just watching with a smile and he knew the reason why she looked so angry to begin with. He walked back to the bar and up to Tara.

"Sookie looks pretty pissed right now ... " he whispered.

Tara noticed this and furrowed her brow. "Huh. Maybe some perv thinking the wrong thoughts."

"Nah. I think it's got somethin' to do with that bum next to her." Lafayette said, pointing.

Sookie didn't notice Sam coming out from his office. His eyes grew wide once he saw her talking to Victoria. He moved over to keep this discreet and took Sookie's arm gently. He gave Victoria a cold look before he whispered to her.

"Sookie, can I talk to you?" he asked, quietly.

She shrugged and got up, walking away and calling back to her. "I'll be back!" she called.

Sam took Sookie to the back and turned to glare at her. "Are you insane?" he snapped, angrily, "That's a werewolf out there! Do you know what she's doing to you? She's softening you so she can jump you at the last second!"

Sookie shook her head, smiling. "No! Sam, I think she's one of the good ones!" she said, "I talked to her! Victoria's really nice and she's got a lot of - - "

"Nice?" Sam snapped, "Sookie, she's playing you! She's waiting so your back is turned and then she can kill you!" He scoffed. "I mean, didn't you listen to anything I told you? They're evil, Sookie! They can't be trusted! They're murderers!"

Sookie frowned. "I heard into her thoughts, Sam," she said, "There's nothing there I have to worry about."

Meanwhile, Lafayette had taken a spot across from Victoria. He smiled pleasantly, watching her take a quick drink of her coffee.

"How ya' doin'?" he said.

"Just fine, thank you." Victoria replied.

Lafayette looked around for any signs of Sookie before leaning in and whispering at Victoria, pointing a finger.

"Listen, I don't know what you is," he whispered, almost menacingly, "But I see through your humble masquerade, girl. If you so much as try and - - "

Victoria suddenly and swiftly seized Lafayette's finger in her hand. He jumped in shock and struggled to keep from screaming as she began to bend his finger back in a very painful, horrible manner. She forced it down, so no one would see.

"Do not point your finger at me," she whispered, darkly, "And do not make demands of me. If you cross me in any way, I will eat your face, do you understand?"

Lafayette grimaced painfully. "Yes ... "

Victoria smiled and released him. "Thank you." she said, rising. She watched Sookie walk up to her. "Have a nice day, sir."

Sookie smiled at her. "Victoria, would you like to go somewhere else?" she asked, giving Sam a quick glare, "I was thinking to the coffee shop or something."

Victoria winked at Lafayette. "That sounds fine."

Lafayette watched them go, holding his tender finger beneath the table, struggling to keep an iron - clad calm.

O

Later that evening, after Victoria and Sookie had gone out, Sookie drove Victoria home with the woman giving her directions to her house. Once night was completely here, she could talk to Bill about what she had learned.

"Thank you for a wonderful day," Victoria said, smiling, "But I must go feed mama. I hope to see you again."

Sookie chuckled. "Sure!" She leaned forward and struggled to keep a polite face. "Is ... this it?"

The home was rundown at most. The wood was falling apart and the yard full of garbage, metal parts and every single thing under the sun. The house itself looked like nothing more but a two-floor shack with dirty windows.

"Yup, this is it." Victoria said, climbing out of the car, "Thanks again."

Sookie watched as Victoria walked up to the house and then eventually disappeared inside. She smiled and started to put the gear into "drive" but stopped and glanced down, noticing Victoria's wallet laying there in the passenger seat.

"Oh shit, she forgot her wallet." she said, taking it and walking up to the house. She knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. Sookie cocked her head. "Victoria?"

She reluctantly opened the door and stuck her head inside. There was a lamp lit and the house smelled odd. Like of fur or some kind of hair. There were furs lining the walls of every kind of animal under the sun and the living room appeared to have food and cans scattered everywhere. Sookie grimaced and looked around for Victoria.

"Um, Victoria?" she called. She noticed a jagged shadow in the kitchen and blinked slightly. "Victoria!"

There was no answer, only a soft growling sound. Sookie bit her lip and swallowed hard, unable to resist her curiosity. Could she outrun whatever it was in there? She could tell, but the sight of the shadow alone that whatever it was ...

... it wasn't human.

"Victoria ... ?" she whispered.

Sookie entered the kitchen which was just as messy as the rest of the house. She stood there and froze, eyes wide in horror. She struggled to keep her scream down.

It was a monster, a large furry breathing thing entirely of blackish fur. It was snarling, shackled to the floor for who knew how deep. Its ankles and wrists were bleeding and caked with dried blood and it was tearing into what looked like tattered animal flesh.

Sookie panted heavily and backed up slightly.

Werewolf.

She had never seen anything like it. Its ears were large, flickering against its bloody, filthy muzzle. Its eyes were human blue and it resembled a large dog built like that of a human. Sam was right. They really were terrifying.

She bumped into someone and shrieked. It was Victoria. She stared down at Sookie, alarmed.

"You shouldn't be in here!" Victoria said, eyes wide.

O

"Wh - What is ... that?" Sookie panted, terrified.

As if she had to ask.

The werewolf looked up, ears pricking and it roared. Victoria rushed over and gently stroked the werewolf's fur, soothing it with gentle shushing sounds. Sookie could only watch, stunned and somewhat horrified.

"It's alright ... " Victoria whispered, "She's okay ... "

Sookie swallowed hard. "Victoria?"

"She hasn't been well ... " Victoria said, sadly, "She can't phase back. She's trapped like this. Sometimes it scares her to see people."

Sookie looked at her warily. "Who was she?"

Victoria looked at her with sorrow. "My mother."

Sookie was floored. "Your mother?" she stammered, "Why is she ... I mean why can't she phase back?"

"I'm ... not really too sure," Victoria said, "She stopped phasing into her human form after she was severely wounded by a hunter. I've been keeping her here so she would be safe from them. From people who could kill her."

Sookie took a wary step forward. The werewolf looked at her and flashed her teeth.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you," Victoria told Sookie, "She's a little scared, but she's harmless."

Sookie bent down cautiously and reached out one hand. The werewolf's ears flattened against her skull and she growled deeply. Victoria stared at her sternly.

"Mama, be nice," she told her, "She's a friend."

The werewolf looked at her with a soft whine, but lowered her head and allowed herself to be petted by Sookie. The waitress ran her hands up and down the soft fur of the werewolf and smiled, somewhat exhilarated and still a little scared.

"Wow!" she gasped, "I'd never thought I'd be petting a werewolf!"

Victoria chuckled softly. "They're not as bad as Sam Merlotte makes them out to be."

Sookie stared at her curiously. "You know Sam?"

"I could smell what he was before I even walked in," Victoria said, "Shape shifters and Werewolves have been known to ... dislike each other. We, like Vampires, tolerate the lesser ones, but we don't always have to agree."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Mama" began to lick her hand slightly. She laughed a little.

"What's she doing?" she asked.

"She's learning your scent," Victoria explained, "So the next time you see her, she will know not to be so afraid."

Sookie laughed a little and began to wonder if she could hear the thoughts of this creature. Inside was a human being trapped in the body of a monster. She listened in as hard as she could, hoping to reach the human inside.

_...HELP ME! IT'S SO DARKK! I CAN'T...HURTS...HOT...SO HOT...SIIII...LLL...V...ERRRR...IT STINGS...DON'T DO IT...STAY AWAAAYYY!_

Sookie blinked the thoughts aside and looked at Victoria sadly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It must be hard ... to look at your mama and see her this way," Sookie continued, "I remember when my parents died ... it wasn't easy for me to get over it. But I guess, since you still have your mother, it's easy to get over the hardships."

Victoria shut her eyes. "You should probably go on ahead and get home before it gets too late."

Sookie nodded. She smiled down at "mama". The werewolf continued to watch her. "Goodnight Mrs. Bartlett."

The werewolf gave an acknowledging grunt and watched Sookie leave the house.

O

"AWEREWOLF?"

Sookie expected that reaction out of Bill once she explained everything to him. She told him how nice Victoria really was and how there was no reason to suspect anything would go wrong. She also told him about her mother.

"Sookie, this sounds dangerous," Bill replied, looking at her painfully, "A werewolf, I've been told can be very difficult to handle."

Sookie smiled and shook her head. "I went into her thoughts!" she told him, "I saw ... " She cut herself off and furrowed her brow. "I heard her thinking about losing control, but that's all. I mean, she seems like she has perfect control, I just thought of it as a paranoid thing. Like vampires around humans."

Bill frowned. "No. We can't be too careful."

"Bill!" Sookie insisted, "It's okay. I got it under control."

Bill didn't look so sure, as he usually did. He got up and walked over to his calendar, checking the dates and the phases of the moon, just to be sure. There would be a full moon tomorrow. The full moon was the strongest calling point for a werewolf. It was the time that they would change and it would be much more difficult to resist.

"Sookie, just promise me you'll be careful." he said, sadly.

Sookie laughed softly. "Don't worry."

Meanwhile, back at the Bartlett house, Victoria was hiding in the corner, whimpering and sniffling, digging into her wrist with a jagged knife. Her hand had begun to shift into demonic-looking wolf claws, like that of her mother.

"Noo - hoo ... " she sobbed, quietly, "Don't come out ... !"

O

_Jagged - Gary Numan_

The following night, Sookie kept a close watch at the window. She couldn't help it. She wanted to try and see if Victoria was alright, but maybe Bill had a point. Maybe it was best just to stay in her house tonight.

"Tara!" she called.

Tara came running down the steps and smiled. "Yeah?"

Sookie licked her lips slightly and wanted to warn her friend about this, but she didn't want to cause a panic either. She shook that off and smiled at her.

"How about we make some popcorn and watch us a few movies?" she suggested, "You know, like when we were kids."

Tara brightened. "Uh ... sure!" she replied.

Tara walked into the kitchen to start it up and Sookie turned back to the window. Bill was keeping a close eye on the woods around them, so he would be close by in case anything were to happen. Sookie smiled and decided to relax.

Meanwhile, something moved through the woods behind the house. Tara was fixing up the popcorn when she caught the movement and a set of glowing eyes watching her.

"Sookie?"

Sookie walked into the kitchen after a few moments.

"Yeah?" she said.

Tara pointed to the woods. Sookie saw it too. A set of eyes watching, blinking. Finally, the shape behind the eyes hunched down and began to spasm, tearing into something with its teeth and claws. Their eyes grew wide once they realized what it was that it was eating.

It looked to have been a man, bleeding from multiple slice and claw wounds. He was long dead. The werewolf looked up at them and gave a long, bellowing roar. Sookie and Tara screamed loudly, enough to startle Bill from his distance perch. He turned and fled in their direction.

The werewolf started toward the house, claws out and teeth bared. As it drew closer and closer, the light revealed its every detail; thick gray coat, jagged scars across its face and a peculiar bracelet on its wrist.

Sookie's eyes grew wide. "Victoria?"

The werewolf roared and the two girls took off to the front door. The creature pursued them as they darted for Sookie's car. Sookie and Tara darted into the car and the werewolf shoved its weight against it, shaking the two girls inside.

Tara looked desperately at Sookie. "Hurry!" she cried.

Sookie's shaking fingers managed to get the keys into the ignition and start the car up, blaring the lights directly into the wolf's face. It gave a shriek abck backed away as the car rode off, spinning once and going down the street.

"Is she chasing us?" Sookie asked.

Tara looked into the rear view mirror and noticed that the creature was, in fact pursuing them on all fours. She gave a sharp cry and nodded.

"She's still coming!" she cried.

The werewolf snarled and reached out, getting just within reach to slash the tires of the car, sending it spinning wildly out of control. Sookie and Tara cried out and held on for dear life as the vehicle finally stopped spinning and came to a stop at the end of the street.

The werewolf watched them for a few moments, hunched over and jaws dripping with spittle. It finally rushed toward the screaming girls but was tackled head on by a white and brown dog. Sookie recognized the dog as Sam.

The dog bared wildly at the werewolf, who rose on two legs and snarled angrily down at it, irritated by its barking. The dog raced around the werewolf, attempting to distract it away from the girls. It seemed to work because now the werewolf was turning away from the car and closer to the dog.

"Sookie!"

Sookie looked over and noticed Bill rush up and stop at the car to see if they were alright. He looked over toward the wolf and dog and inhaled sharply. Sam was going to have a little difficulty if he remained in that form.

A pained yelp from the dog made them all look in its direction. The dog was pinned down by the werewolf's heavy foot by the throat. Sookie's eyes widened in horror and she shook Bill desperately.

"Bill, help him!" she cried.

Sookie heard broken, weak voices coming from Sam.

_S - Soo ... kie ... run ..._

Bill rushed up to the creature, but was hit dead on by a heavy hand and tumbled to the ground. He got up again and seized its large, bushy tail. The werewolf hissed furiously at the vampire and released the dog from its spot, turning to Bill now.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang throughout the air. The werewolf glanced down, stunned. Blood began to pour out from a stomach wound and a thin sliver of smoke lifted. The werewolf crumbled to the ground, gasping and wheezing in agony.

Standing at a few feet away was Jason. Hie was holding a smoking gun and his eyes were wide.

"What the FUCK was that?" he demanded.

Sookie and the others circled the creature, noticing a bleeding, filthy Victoria lying there, shaking and dying. She looked up at Sookie, eyes wide and filled with pain.

"I ... am ... sorry ... " she gasped.

She finally went still. Sookie couldn't stop it. She began crying. Bill had to shut his eyes, feeling a glimmer of pity for the fallen creature. He placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder.

Jason shook his head desperately. "Sookie, I swear to God, I didn't know!"

But Sookie couldn't look up at him. She was still crying.

O

Meanwhile, back at the Bartlett home, the massive wolf that had been sleeping in the kitchen was gone. The shackles were there, covered in fresh blood and dirt. Standing in the doorway was a tall, older woman with furious blue eyes. She was gazing out into the town with hatred.

"I'll get you, Sookie Stackhouse ... " she vowed, her voice practically ancient. "You'll pay ... "

O

_Note_-Hope you liked it!


End file.
